The Immortal Guardian
by Alanto
Summary: After the war against Gaia, Percy is deemed worthy by the Gods to receive the blessing of the Olympian Council and becoming the immortal guardian of the supernatural world but when creations of the Gods start dying in Beacon Hill County, can the Guardian stop the killings? With the bite of Lupa and the power of the Gods can Percy finish what has been started?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson and The Olympians nor do I own Teen Wolf.

_Percy POV_

I was forced into immortality. Annabeth and I just wanted a simple and ordinary life but I should have known the fates wouldn't allow it.

_*Flashback*_

_A drop. Only one drop of my blood was needed to wake Gaia, not Jason's, not Leo's, not Frank's, not Hazel's, not Piper's and not even Annabeth's only mine. But I had to give it to her or else Porphyrion would have cut the throat of my mother Sally Jackson, the kindest woman you could ever meet._

"_Don't do it Percy!" My mother screamed._

"_I'm sorry," I said as i cut my palm with a knife._

_A drop. That's all that fell from my palm. The earth at first didn't react but after I seen the drop disappear being absorbed by the earth, a massive earthquake shook Mount Olympus to its core. Both armies, gods and giants alike watched as the Earth Mother Gaia, Primordial Goddess of the Earth, finally awoken. It was then that the battle truly started. _

_I tried to get to my mother but it was already too late, Porphyrion didn't need her anymore so with the quick flick of his wrist she died of a broken neck. All I saw was red and my only thought was kill. I jumped on the shoulders of Porphyrion followed by riptide through his skull and Poseidon's Trident through his heart and he fell melting back into the earth of which he came._

_My next target was Gaia herself and since the rest of the Gods and Giants were occupied I was left to handle her alone. It was then that the dam broke and the Oceans responded to my call. I flooded the earth but it wasn't harmful. I used every water molecule on earth to weaken Gaia. With that I shook the Earth with my earthshaker powers and while she was caught off balance I plunged my sword through her chest. She was surprised but defeated and yet before she faded she whispered two words that unnerved me._

"_I'm sorry." _

_So now the war was over._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Percy POV

After my defeat of Gaia the Giants dispersed, hopefully never to be seen again. The monsters have been lying low staying away from demigods. The council held off the reward ceremony for a couple days so they could repair the damages done. So far there was no fatalities to the seven but many other campers were lost in the war. Right now, I just wish I could slap the fates across there faces for what they did to me in the award ceremony even though I don't remember half of it and now I can only see Annabeth sometimes. She is the love of my life but we only have limited time seeing each other.

* Flashback-A couple days earlier*

After being summoned by the Gods, the leaders of both camps will meet on Olympus to finally have the reward ceremony in the throne room.

I along with the other demigods entered the room looking around at the twelve thrones. I was starting to zone out when Zeus slammed his Master Bolt to the floor.

3rd Person POV

As the demigods filed in, the gods looked at each other to check whether or not their decisions were right but as their children entered and sat down with weary looks, the Gods decisions became more resolved.

"Welcome Heroes!" Zeus bellowed from his throne.

"Camp Half-blood Counselors and Camp Jupiter Senators aside from the Seven come forth," spoke Athena. "To honor you, the leaders of the camps, we wish to give you immortality so that you may continue to help the future generations in learning how to fight and survive on their own. We will also be joining the two camps so that no future conflicts will occur. If you accept please step forth."

Many of the demigods stepped forward and accepted the gift but that still didn't help them from being curious about what was to come for the Seven.

"Now the remaining seven heroes please step forth," Spoke Athena again.

The Seven stepped forth.

Hera stood and started speaking, "For your valiant effort in the 2nd Giant War we will give you one gift as long as it is within the power of the Gods. We will even offer you Godhood. Choose wisely."

Leo spoke first, "I decline your offer of Godhood and as my gift I wish that you would release Calypso from her punishment so that we may live happily together in the New Camp."

"So be it. Hermes go and collect Calypso from her island and reunite them with each other." Spoke Zeus.

Frank and Hazel spoke in unison, "We accept your offer." Both Mars and Pluto looked ecstatic for their children becoming gods.

Jason and Piper were next to step forth accepting the offer of Godhood. Aphrodite squealed while Jupiter radiated pride.

Last but not least were the Hero and Heroine of Olympus but before they could answer, Zeus spoke first.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, you two will accept the offer of godhood." Thundered Zeus.

A flash of white light indicated the arrival of the fates. A gasp from the immortal demigods was audible and the gods stood from their thrones to bow before Lachesis cut them off.

"Perseus Jackson will one day become a God but he will not today. From this day forward he will be an immortal guardian of Fate, to correct those who have wronged us and to forever protect the supernatural world. The myths are becoming reality and you Perseus must control it. Lupa, Roman Immortal Wolf Goddess, come forth and give Perseus the gift to help him in his days to come."

Percy turned to run but before he could get far Lupa in her wolf from bit him on his shoulder. She then transformed into a beautiful young lady whispering her condolences and asking to be forgiven.

Lachesis returned her gaze from Percy to the gods, "The boy now controls the fate of this Pantheon, choose your next actions carefully." A flash of bright white light signaled the departure of Clotho and Atropos but Lachesis still remained.

"I still have one more thing to do before I can make my departure," spoke Lachesis.

Each god sat in his or her throne shocked. Zeus finally came to his senses "Since you have great power over the existence of this pantheon you will become not only a Hero of Olympus but it's Champion. You will receive the blessing of each and every Olympian including our two newest members Hades and Hestia."

Many gasps were heard around the room yet again but this time Hestia was in tears and Hades was actually giving his youngest brother a warm smile. As that last sentence was said two thrones grew from the floors. One of them had flame like patterns etched into the sides radiating hope and warmth that had a sense of home to it. The second was a bit more intimidating made of all black marble with a variety of deaths etched onto its sides. Hades and Hestia stood and grew to their godly heights and sat on their thrones.

"Usually we would give you our blessings one by one," spoke Athena, "but seeing as you will acquire the Olympian council blessing as a whole we shall do the sacred oath."

As one, each Olympian stood raising his or her right hand speaking in unison the sacred oath. "We, the Olympian Gods and Goddesses, claim you, Perseus Jackson, to become the champion of Olympus. To protect those deemed worthy and to express justice in whatever way you see fit. We hereby give you passage into the domain of the gods and grant you the blessing of our power. Μπορεί Χάος έχει έλεος στην ψυχή σου." _May Chaos have mercy on your soul._

After the gods stopped speaking a bright golden and white light engulfed Percy's body sending him to the ground in pain. A feeling that shot searing pain through each and every muscle, bone and tissue in his body. Percy soon passed out from the pain leaving an awestruck audience to stare at his unconscious body.

Athena was the first to speak, "Seeing as Perseus's fate is now determined we must move on to the reward of my daughter."

At Athena's mention to Annabeth, everyone soon realized that the heroine of Olympus had still not been given her gift.

"Daughter, if you wish it, you can live with me and become the Goddess of Architecture and Heroes." Spoke Athena.

Annabeth was torn because she could choose the very tempting offer made by her mom or she could choose the love of her life that was currently sprawled out on the floor. She knew she had to make a choice but she didn't know which one to make.

She slowly but surely nodded her head. She had made her choice, the fates said he would become a god but she would wait until that day to once again be reunited with him.

The Gods raised their hands once again, performing the ceremony of acceptance and raising the five children to Godhood.

"Let us present our newest gods,

Frank Zhang, minor god of animals, war and leadership,

Hazel Levesque, minor goddess of wealth and the Mist,

Jason Grace, minor god of the winds, bravery and swordsmanship,

Piper Mclean, minor goddess of natural beauty and persuasion,

And finally Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Emotion and Life, Minor Goddess of Knowledge and Architecture." Said Zeus.

"Annabeth will also be the Minor Goddess of the Earth, Time, and the Sea." Spoke Lachesis. Each god and goddess looked stunned while Annabeth was confused. Lachesis seen their looks and once again spoke, "All will make sense if you just follow the path the fates have designed for you." With that last sentence Lachesis flashed out with a bright white light.

**A.N: Teen wolf will be making an appearance but not until the fourth chapter maybe fifth chapter at latest. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own Teen Wolf.**

Annabeth's POV

I stared at Percy while he lay unconscious on the floor. The meeting just finished but still no one went to take him out or at least move him from the floor. I got many congratulations on my achievements but the only thing that mattered now was spending the little time I had with Percy. The first thing I needed to do was getting him out of here and to a more comfortable place and gladly, Poseidon had the same idea as me seeing as Percy disappeared in a puff of sea mist.

"Annabeth, I would like a word with you and you need not worry about Percy, he is resting in my palace here on Olympus." Poseidon spoke, "Let us go for a walk child."

"Yes Lord Poseidon," I answered timidly. I couldn't afford to be rude to the ruler of the seven seas. I am only a minor goddess in his domain.

"There is no need for formalities Annabeth, my son cares deeply for you and he has asked me that if something were to happen I would always welcome you with open arms and treat you like family." Spoke Poseidon.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He knew something was going to happen! Maybe not something as big as this, but he still knew! I was interrupted from my internal musing when Poseidon spoke again.

"Annabeth it is not what it seems. Before we went to Greece, Percy approached me saying that if he were to fall in battle or if you two were separated in anyway that I would watch over you and care for you. He didn't know that you two would be separated like this but I would like to think that the circumstances of our agreement still stand. If you would allow me, I would like to tutor you in your new powers over the sea."

I thought about what it would be like to live in Atlantis for a while and to learn about all the Atlantean culture and see the wonderful architecture Percy bragged to me about. I made up my mind and I was very excited. "Sure, I would appreciate the help in mastering my new talents."

We remained silent for the rest of the walk and soon after Poseidon's palace came into view. We walked in and I had to say that the interior designs were amazingly well done but my main priority was getting to Percy so as Poseidon walked further in, I followed until we came to the room with a sleeping Percy. Poseidon soon left and I slipped in bed next to him appreciating the warmth after an exhausting day.

Percy POV

I awoke on a soft bed. I could feel someone sleeping next to me but dismissed it as I peeked one eye open and caught a glimpse of golden curls and a California tanned body entangled with mine. _Annabeth._ I was at peace, which was good until I looked at where we were sleeping and noticed the Atlantean designs.

It slowly started coming back to me. The council meeting, the immortal campers, the immortal senators, Leo and Calypso together, Frank and Hazel accepting Godhood, Jason and Piper accepting Godhood, the Fates appearing, Lupa biting me, Hades and Hestia being accepted into the council and then pain, lots and lots of pain. But, what I don't remember is the cause of my pain, Annabeth getting a reward from the gods, where the hell I was and more importantly what was Annabeth doing here.

_What happened after I passed out?_

I decided to take a look around. I slipped out of bed trying to be quite as to not wake Annabeth up but I was faced with a difficult task of untangling our bodies. Fortunately, I succeeded in getting out of the room without waking her up, but, unfortunately I had no idea where I was but it resembled Atlantean design and interior architecture.

It was then that I noticed several differences, 1) my ADHD was gone but my battle reflexes were sharper, 2) my dyslexia was gone, 3) I was significantly smarter with a larger vocabulary, and finally my physical appearance was altered meaning all my scars were gone and my skin as soft as a baby's as well as more defined muscles. I looked into one of the mirrors hanging in the hallway. I had the appearance of a god and my eyes were a whirlpool of colors, constantly changing.

I continued to walk the hallways searching for life other than my own when I stumbled upon the main room and the center of my father's palace on Olympus. I only now knew where I was from when I was once visited by him in a dream.

My father sat in a living room type of area talking to two goddesses I was not expecting and another lady who I did not recognize. Lady Diana and Lady Lupa were sitting gracefully on a couch faced towards me and the other lady was faced away while my father sat with his side to me. By the concern look on the three immortals faces I knew something was wrong.

I slowly approached and coughed rather loudly to try and get their attention. Assuming by the way their heads snapped to me and I was now the center of attention I would say it worked. My father gave me a welcoming smile, Lady Diana gave me a nod, Lady Lupa gave me an apologetic smile, and the lady who I didn't know was studying me carefully. I returned the smile to my father, the nod to Lady Diana, a reassuring smile to say I was alright to Lady Lupa, and returned my gaze to the unknown lady to see if I could figure out anything about her.

My father was the first to speak, "Percy, I see you are feeling better. Come and sit, we have much to discuss." As I took my seat my father continued on, "What do you remember from the reward ceremony?"

"Everything except for why I passed out and the events that occurred after," I replied.

At first my three immortal occupants seemed to hesitate before Lady Diana spoke first, "Well the first thing is that you passed out because you were given the blessings of everyone on the Olympian Council." If I were drinking water I would have choked from the surprise.

My father was the next to speak, "Second was that Annabeth received a gift from the Council after you passed out."

That spiked my interest but before I could ask what it was my father opened his mouth again.

My father hesitated for a second, "Annabeth should be the one to tell you what she received."

The lady, who I still didn't know the name of, spoke to Lady Diana and Lady Lupa, "Is he the one you will send because he looks a little young and I don't think my family will respond well to having a kid younger than them ordering around their pack." I started to listen in because for some reason I knew they were talking about me.

Lady Lupa answered with pride in her voice, "Chiron trained him well in combat and I trained his instincts to perfection so he will be the perfect candidate. But, before we can send him he will have to learn to control his animalistic side and gain the trust of your family as well as teaching him about what he is to face."

"I would vouch for him but if I were to show up years after my death than a lot of questions would be asked and the less they know the better," spoke the lady.

"Yes, but with the power he contains training him will be fast. Also, he will need to ally himself with the person most trusted by your pack." Spoke Lady Diana.

"He should first make his appearance known to Dr. Deaton. He was and still is a very trusted man and was my previous Druid Emissary."

My father spoke next, "So it is settled, my son will begin training and when he has completed it, he will go to California to help your family."

The lady turned and spoke to me for the first time, "Hello young hero. Since you'll be helping my family in the future I'll introduce myself. My name is Talia Hale."

**A.N: Sorry that my chapters have been so short and there is a lot of talking but I've been re-watching some episodes in Teen Wolf to figure out how I can add my own twists to their plots. I promise to update in a couple days, no later than a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Previously:_

_The lady turned and spoke to me for the first time, "Hello young hero. Since you'll be helping my family in the future I'll introduce myself. My name is Talia Hale."_

Percy POV

"Talia Hale, the Hale Family Matriarch and a new recruit after the Hale family home burnt down. She used a werewolf ability, relieving pain, too much and lost her Alpha spark to save her daughter, Laura Hale, who was the Hale family Alpha until last year when she was killed by her uncle, Peter Hale, who is now dead thanks to my son the current Hale family Alpha, Derek." Spoke Lady Lupa.

"In my past life I was a very well respected woman because of the rare ability to fully transform into a wolf. My daughter, Laura, had the ability as well but she was murdered by my brother so that he could achieve the status of Hale Family Alpha." Spoke Talia. She paused for a bit to let the information sink in then continued, "Although my son is now the Alpha he needs help with the threat that is looming over his head."

I was shocked. I just come back from a second war after I defeated Gaia and fell into Tartarus but now they want me to leave again and fight something that I don't know anything about! "Why can't somebody else do it? I mean, I just got back and would like some time to rest before I jump into another battle. Besides, I don't know who or what I'm even up against!"

Lady Diana gave me a pitiful smile, "Percy, Lachesis named you a guardian of fate, a guardian of the supernatural, and the champion of Olympus. You must not defy her because she will not hold back in the consequences created to those who defy the Three Sisters of Fate. Also, you have the fatal flaw of loyalty. I doubt that you would leave innocents to die while you had the power to stop it."

I sighed; she had me in the palm of her hand. "Playing the innocents card was unnecessary. You could have just told me who I had to help and what I was up against." It wasn't until later that I found out what I agreed to.

*A Few Days Later*

I've been training with Lady Lupa to master my enhanced senses and with Lady Diana to sharpen my instincts and my skills with a bow. When I first started my training Lady Diana thought it was necessary for me to be well rounded in all types of combat including long range, it was then that we found out I wasn't terrible with a bow but it was probably due to both the blessings of Artemis and Apollo.

Every day after training with Lady Diana and Lady Lupa I have a new lesson from one of the other 13 Olympians. My first lesson was with Lord Hephaestus and we figured out that his blessing helped with his forgery aspects. My second teacher was Lady Hera who helped me learn the powers on reading minds and blocking others from entering my mind or controlling me. My next lesson was with Aphrodite who surprisingly didn't try to charmspeak me into her bed. Her blessing gave me charmspeak as well as enhanced looks that she pointed out with a before and after photos. She also helped detect emotions as well as the love of others. My lessons continued on each day. Lady Hestia taught me to control the hearth, Lady Demeter taught me how to control plants and partial weather, Lord Zeus helped me with control over the winds as well as thunderstorms and lightning, Lord Hades showed me how to shadow travel, raise the dead, extract riches and locate tunnels.

Athena although she gave me a pitied look helped me master the many languages I now knew. Hermes just let me know that I had faster speeds and now a master at lying and stealing. Apollo helped me in healing as well as archery. Mr. D didn't really see a point in helping me. Ares just threatened me that if I lost a battle that he would beat me into a pulp. Finally my dad told me that his blessing let me change into any animal like frank but with the blessing of the Olympian Council it would make it easier.

During my lessons with Athena I learned that I could speak many different languages fluently now including Latin, Modern Greek, Ancient Greek, French, Italian, and obviously English. I also knew a lot of more information about the supernatural world like creatures and how they were previously defeated as well as their background stories.

I was always occupied and if I had free time it was mostly with Talia trying to learn about her remaining family and how she governed the werewolf community. I learned many things like how she still visited from time to times staying in the shadows never getting caught. I learned that only one person knew she was still alive and that was a werewolf named Satomi Ito, a personal friend to the Hale family.

Right now Lady Lupa, Lady Diana, Lady Vesta and Talia are trying to help me control the shift. We were in the middle of the forest so that I wouldn't hurt anyone if I lost control. I stood in the middle of the clearing trying to focus my breathing while the women surrounded me. Lady Diana stood in front of me to the North, Lady Lupa stood on the Western side, Talia stood on the eastern boarder and Lady Vesta stood to my back in the Southern area.

It was time; Lady Diana raised her hands to the sky and the moon reacted instantaneously, flaring with a powerful silver glow I could feel the beast fighting. I tried to fight it but the ground came rushing to meet me and before I knew it, I was on the ground. I fell, but I landed on four paws instead of two hands and feet.

My senses were enhanced and I could feel the four people present. My first thoughts were to attack but someone pushed their way through my minds barriers. _Fight it Perseus._ It was the voice of a mother, the voice of Vesta. My mind was starting to clear and I looked around to see Lady Lupa and Talia approaching. I looked up at them and they froze at the sight of me.

Talia Hale POV

_Percy is a young and talented man that will grow up to be a great leader. _I was watching as he started to shift. His body started to take the shift a wolf, a full wolf. He was a sight like no other as both clothes and skin alike shifted into his wolf fur. He was a magnificent wolf and he was bigger than the average wolf at least 4 feet tall and 8 feet long. He had the blackest of fur that could match the color of the night sky with a streak of silver that reflected the moonlight.

I watched him until Vesta gave Lupa and I the signal to approach. I slowly walked towards him and his head rose slightly. I still couldn't see his eyes and I wanted to know their color; if it was the electric yellow that shows a beta, the icy blue that determines a killer of innocents or the blood red that indicates the Alpha. Lupa and I were merely a few feet away from him when his head rose fully. I gasped as our eyes connected. They were the first of their kind and the only in existence. _Silver._

**A.N: I am so sorry for not updating. School just started again and my Junior Year has been off to a crappy start with so much work. It might be a while before another update. Sorry if you were expecting an action scene or him going to Beacon Hills but he will definitely be going to BH in either Ch5 or Ch6.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's a little bit short and for now on I'll only be partially following the TV show so things will be different. Also, I have been put off on writing because I had to focus on school but since I have a week of break I should be able to get another chapter out soon.

Talia's POV

Percy calmed down after awhile and as astonishing as he was, he still had a lot more to go. I just received news the other day from a friend in the east that the Alpha pack was moving towards Beacon Hills and in a few days they will be there. The sooner we can leave the better and seeing as he can control his shifting I think we should be able to leave sooner than I expected. _My son will need Percy's help for what is to come and with all the training Percy has gone through hopefully it is enough._

*Flashback*

I was in the throne room waiting for the emergency meeting to begin. Vesta came and gathered Lupa and I. She didn't tell us what the meeting was about but only that it pertained to me.

I was brought out of my inner musings by the throne room doors swinging open and the limping form of Artemis carried by Apollo entering the room. The atmosphere changed instantly as a hush fell over the gods.

"What happened?" Zeus whispered.

It took a while for Artemis to answer but eventually she did. "A pack of werewolves attacked the hunters. We would've easily taken them on but they had a different aura. Their leader was tainted black, more evil. He called his pack the Alpha pack and was heading for Beacon Hills. We tried our hardest but the silver did little to affect him while the rest of his pack was easily injured."

"What were their names?" I asked.

"Their leader went by the name of Deucalion. The female werewolf went by Kali while there were two twins, Aiden and Ethan, and finally the last pack member, Ennis." Spoke Artemis.

I gasped and Artemis met my eyes. "I knew them. This was before I died but they were pack alphas in Beacon Hills. They must have been corrupted somehow."

"Talia, they killed their own packs. The only thing we can do for them now is eliminating them. Even if there was a chance of saving them they attacked an Olympian Goddess and almost won. They are too powerful," Spoke Hera.

I nodded, "If it has to be done then so be it but they will not fall by the hands of the gods because they threw the supernatural world into chaos. I will be the one to head to Beacon Hills accompanied by Perseus to end their terror. If an evil has entered the world then a good must face it and this way the boy will get real experience."

"Then we will put it to a vote, who here agrees to let Talia and Perseus to travel to Beacon Hills to stop the threat of the Alpha Pack?" Spoke Zeus.

As I swept my gaze threw the room, all 14 Olympians raised their hands showing complete unity and for once agreeing on something.

*Flashback End*

-A few days later-

I was heading to Poseidon's Palace to tell Percy about our departure in a few days when I heard my name being called. I spun around and was greeted by the goddess of Life and Emotions, Annabeth, accompanied by the minor goddess of persuasion and natural beauty, Piper, and the minor goddess of wealth and mist, Hazel.

"Lady Talia, it is pleased to make your acquaintance. These are my friends Hazel and Piper. We were just going to get Percy if you wanted to walk with us." Spoke Annabeth.

"I'm sorry to inform you but I have an important matters that I must attend to Lady Annabeth. I am also sorry to disappoint you as well Lady Piper and Lady Hazel." I spoke.

Annabeth spoke, "There is no need to be formal and call us by the title lady, you may refer to us by our first names and I caught word that you were heading to Poseidon's Palace. That is where Percy is right now so will you join us on this lovely stroll?"

_It couldn't be that bad_, I thought.

"Sure."

As we walked through the streets of Olympus we talked about our past lives before we were bought to Olympus and I learned all about their lives and how they saved the world. I also told them my back-story and how I used to be a well-respected official in the supernatural community. I told them about how well Percy was doing and the many things he would go against in Beacon Hills. Although I told them many things I also told them that some of the things were to be kept from Percy because he would have to learn it on his own. As I finished explaining about the mission I would accompany Percy on Piper and Hazel took their leave as to find their spouses.

Annabeth and I continued to walk until she stopped and turned to me. She studied me for a few seconds and finally spoke, "When do you plan on leaving for Beacon Hills?"

"We leave on Friday so that we can settle in. I'll be playing the part of his mother while he attends Beacon Hills High. The easiest way for him to gain their trust is to get close to them and I have already considered that I might be recognized so I would have to tell everyone I survived the fire and that Percy is adopted and stayed with his real parents name."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No. I was going to do it now."

"Well then, I guess we should get going Talia. He would want to know as soon as possible so that he can do whatever he needs to be done before you guys leave." Spoke Annabeth. We started walking again.

"If the circumstances were different I would have asked you to accompany us but I heard you were leaving for Atlantis the day we leave for Beacon Hills?" I asked.

"That is correct," she answered.

"Did you tell him Annabeth?" I asked.

"No I did not. I was going to ask him to go with me to the new camp because it is almost done and we have set up the new barriers and welcome the campers. I was going to tell him after the ceremony but maybe I won't have to because the sooner I finish my training the sooner I can join you in Beacon Hills only if circumstances allowed it."

"Of course it would and it would be a pleasure to both me and Percy to have you along with us but you won't be able to interfere unless attacked directly because your a goddess and it is against the ancient laws."

"I know but it should also throw off any evil powers with a goddess of life." Spoke Annabeth.

"That would be a nice change to finally have some advantages on our side," I encouraged.

"Mhmm," she hummed. Soon after we started walking again but I stopped all of a sudden. There was another heartbeat. I thought I heard one more earlier but I couldn't be sure with the other two girls around, but now I was sure of it. Someone else was here besides Annabeth and I.

Annabeth turned around, "Is something wrong?"

I listened for a few more seconds but I couldn't locate where it was because it was so faint. "No, I thought I heard another heartbeat."

I listened more and I could hear Annabeth's heartbeat pick up.

"You did," She stated.

I turned to her confused. "What do you mean? I see no one around us?"

She looked away, "You see when I was turned into the Goddess of Life I was given a unique gift. My mother was born from Zeus's brain and I from hers. I was conceived by thought and simply sprung from the idea but now since I am the Goddess of Life I guess you could say unique births run in the family."

I gasped but I still needed her to say it. "Annabeth… are you… with child?"

"Yes."

A/N: Annabeth is Pregnant! Will she tell Percy? Who else knows? Is the child safe?


End file.
